


mess is mine

by misschevalier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fluff and Smut, again that's it it's just fluff and smut and these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: The first time, Geoff received a picture from an unknown number.If he fell in love with Jack in that exact same moment, he didn’t tell.(or three times Jack sent a picture to Geoff, two times Geoff sent a picture to Jack, and one time they sent a picture to the wrong person –in that specific order).





	mess is mine

**Author's Note:**

> another fluffy but smuttier fic over here. i really enjoyed writing [when the light hits the water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12020520) and while i'll probably write more gav and ryan shit, i love jack and geoff too much to not give them their own.

The first time, Geoff received a picture from an unknown number.

He had been hanging out with Griffon after an odd job outside of town. They picked the shittiest bar they could find just to get blackout drunk and annoy people that couldn’t find them later. Maybe because it was also close to the shitty motel they were staying in, knowing how frisky both of them could get.

The phone buzzed on his pocket and Geoff didn’t realize until Griffon pointed it out, her hand resting on his leg. After a few drunken taps on his phone and a frown forming on his brow, Geoff found himself starting at a picture of a familiar face: her cheeks were splashed with freckles, her pink lips were shaped into a soft smile, and the light made her red hair look more orange than ever.

It took Geoff a moment to realize that behind her was the entrance of his building.

Over the picture, a message laid there – _I guess I’ll drink this Jack Daniel’s all alone_.

If Geoff fell in love with Jack in that exact same moment, he didn’t tell.

They had met a few weeks ago on a street race, thanks to Burnie.

They had taken the night off any responsibilities and went to watch some street racing. It was always fun –the roar of the cars as they passed by, the betting and the alcohol, the smell of money mixing with the burnt tires, the new faces of future allies and enemies, the merchandise moving around and the business being made.

Yet, while Geoff would usually found himself deep in conversation with some boss or getting drunk with his friends, his eye caught a deep blue car whose pilot drove as if the pavement was its own home. It was pleasant to watch, how he moved fast but smartly around its adversaries, knowing when to pull the breaks.

The blue car made it to the first place with a hefty lead.

Burnie called him, coming from somewhere in the crowd. He was sweating with the Los Santos night hear, his curly hair puffing out and his golden chain shinning even brighter against his white shirt. His hand found Geoff’s tattooed arm and started pulling him onto a nearby garage.

“What are you doing?” Geoff asked, following without too much fight.

Burnie smiled. “I want you to meet someone.”

It didn’t take long before the blue car drove into the garage and turned off. The door opened and Geoff observed how a figure came out of the car, wearing a full black suit. He was going to say something when the pilot took off its helmet.

Her hair was damp with sweat where strands were sticking to her forehead, her cheeks were flushed pink and her mouth was open, as if she was trying to catch her breath. As soon as her green eyes fell on Geoff, the smile that she shot him was one of the most beautiful things he had seen.

“This is Jack,” Burnie said in a suave tone, leaning against Geoff with a smirk.

She rested her helmet under her arm, against her hip, and stuck out her hand. “How is it going?”

They spend the rest of the night together, talking and laughing and getting drunk with a cheap knock-off of what it should be Jack Daniel’s, and having fun. Geoff knew she was so much fun as soon as his hand shook hers, as soon as he heard her voice, as soon as his eyes fell on her.

If they kissed that night, neither of them remembered.

It didn’t really matter, since they would share many more as time passed by.

Geoff wrote his number on a used napkin on the shitty bar and felt his blood rushing downward when she eyed the number, kissed the paper, and hid it on her bra –as if she was trying to keep it safe, as if she wanted to hold it _close_ to her _heart_.

“Who’s texting you?” Griffon asked beside him, her cheek pressing against his shoulder trying to see the screen. Geoff helped her by angling the phone so she could see. “Oh, she’s gorgeous.”

Geoff hummed, feeling Griffon’s fingers dancing on his tight. “I like her.”

“What’s stopping you?” She mouthed on his ear, before standing up and going to the bar where the petit girl she had been ogling sat. Geoff just stayed there, observing the picture for a little too long, a smile on his face.

_I’m out in a job, I come back tomorrow. Drop by?_

 

* * *

 

 

The second time, Jack got a text while she was busy.

Busy as in masturbating, as in “I have three fingers shoved in me, it’s going to be weird if I answer you”, as in “if I see who it is, all I’m going to do is think about this person while I fuck myself”.

It was her first time she had for herself in months and suddenly, it was ruined.

While she tried to ignore it, it keep buzzing and buzzing and her patience could only last so much. So she groaned, took her fingers out of herself and rested that hand on her stomach, feeling the wetness already cooling down. Jack rolled onto her side to fish her phone on her nightstand.

It was Geoff.

_We should make our own crew_

_You and I are good together, right?_

_You drive and I shoot_

_Pew pew_

_Are you ignoring me?_

Jack sighed and texted back – _I’m not._

_What are you doing??_

_What’s more important than answering to your future boss?_

Her thumb hovered over the keyboard for a moment, wondering what lie she should write. She thought for a while before opening the camera on her phone. She knew this was a bad idea, but she was feeling frisky and, only maybe, it was also that she was hot for Geoff: the man had caught her in some sort of spell, with his tattooed arms, his silly laugh, and his icy blue eyes that were warm on her.

Jack lied back on the bed, trying to find the perfect framing.

Her hand was lying over pussy with one finger gently on her entrance. She managed to frame her milky skin starred with dark freckles and bruises from her last job, extending to her boobs and perky pink nipples. On the corner, part of the face was visible and she smiled slightly as she took the photo.

She sent it with an _I’m masturbating_ message.

As she was about to throw the phone somewhere, it rang.

“Can you not?” Geoff told her, chocked.

She wanted to laugh but nothing came out of her throat. “What? I’m busy here–”

“I mean,” Geoff stopped her. “Can you _not_ come and wait for me?”

Jack felt her whole body flush pink at the words.

On the other side of the line, Geoff was breathing heavy while moving around. She could hear the keys on his hand, as if he was hesitating in front of the door, waiting for a confirmation. They had been pals for a while, working together, flirting –they fitted together perfectly so this shouldn’t have been such a big deal for Jack but there she was, trying to figure out how words worked.

“Yes,” she whined. “Come, extra key is taped to the bottom of the plant on the third floor.”

Geoff only groaned happily and she heard doors swinging open and closing loudly.

Jack didn’t remember much about that night.

She could remember the strong smell of sex in the small room and the guttural but pleasuring sounds that came out of Geoff’s mouth after his laugh. She just let herself go, letting Geoff explore her body and mark it as much as he wanted –his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck and since she was the luckiest girl, his tongue on her pussy. Most of the night was a blur of sensations and orgasm fuzziness around her.

The room was silent when she woke up from her nap, only to realize that Geoff was lying beside her. She felt sweaty and sticky but she held herself in bed for a few more seconds, observing the sleeping man.

Or not sleeping man. “What’s up?” He asked, opening his eyes briefly before closing them again, his hand searching for Jack’s warmth and resting finally on her chest.

“You want to make a crew with me?” She asked in a soft voice.

Geoff hummed before answering. “Of course,” he said as if it was the most normal thing but Jack can’t help but feel as if it was more intimate, more personal, like a love confession. “You drive, I shoot.”

“Pew, pew,” Jack mumbled under her breath, her own hand resting over Geoff’s on the middle of her chest. Geoff opened his eyes and blinked at her. “Alright, boss. When do we start?”

Geoff smiled and Jack knew this was the start of something big.

 

* * *

 

The third time, Geoff was missing her.

“I know I’m not Jack,” Ryan said next to him. “But I’ll appreciate if you stop looking like a sad puppy, Geoff.”

Both of them had been holed up in one safe house working for their next heist, planning and checking they had everything before they could continue with the plan. While they were at it, Jack and the Lads were out and around Los Santos, doing their own job.

That meant that Geoff couldn’t see Jack in a few days.

That also meant that Ryan had to deal with an unhappy Geoff.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized before rubbing his hands over his face. “I just–”

“You miss her,” Ryan stated as he went through papers on the table.

Geoff groaned and let his head fall onto the file that Ryan was about to grab. “I’m being ridiculous.”

It was a while before Ryan said anything, cleaning around the room, sticking important information to the map and the board hanging from the wall. Their plan wasn’t as big as many the had done before but it required so much planning and so much prepping that they had been working on it for the past _months._ Maybe that was also the time Geoff hadn’t seen Jack.

Well, they saw each other in the halls and in meetings, but he didn’t remember the last time both of them had hung out and did something nice.

Geoff almost jumped when he felt something cold press against his cheek –it was Ryan handing him a diet coke. He had another one on his hand. They both sat in silence, sipping the soda.

“It’s not ridiculous,” Ryan told him, his eyes fixed on the silver can still between his hands. “I haven’t seen Gavin in a long time either and it’s annoying me. You somehow get a sense of yearning for them.”

And it did feel like that, even when he hadn’t lost Jack.

“Yeah,” Geoff hummed. “We build this together, you know? I thought that maybe as we got better at this, we could have more time together, not work as much. Just enjoy,” he paused to take a sip of his own can, Ryan silently listening. “But it’s been weeks since I’ve seen her and I worry I might lose her.”

And Ryan felt the pang on his chest, knowing exactly what he was going through.

“You two do it because it’s fun, Geoff, so you should be proud to have that chance. You make an amazing couple together, both on the field and for each other”, Ryan confessed. “We both know that it’s going to be worth it when it’s done. You two will be alright, I know it so I hope you do too.”

Geoff could taste the honesty on his words.

The best mercenary in town, who wore a skull mask and face paint, who carried knifes like girls carried hair bands and who scared everyone on the crew at some point, was now spewing such sweet words out of his mouth. So much time had passed since Geoff first hired him, he has grown so much –well, of course, he was dating Gavin and loved changed you for the better.

“I know, buddy. Thanks for the kind words,” he nodded, feeling tired.

He thought about it for a moment, but Geoff kept talking.

“I didn’t like you and Gavin at first.” Ryan raised his eyebrow, leaning forward onto the table. He looked as if he had never expected that. “I don’t know.”

Ryan’s lips were in a thin line, his mind deep in thought. “You never said anything.”

“Jack,” he let out, smile forming on his face. “We were the same as you two. Fell in love in a difficult business, always worrying and caring. We would do things just to keep each other safe without thinking it twice.”

Ryan snorted, knowing the last one referenced an incident a few months back, were he shoved Gavin out of a bullet’s way that lodged itself onto his skin. They yelled at each other on the way to Caleb’s, Ryan bleeding in Jeremy’s car as Gavin pressed his hands on the wound, gesturing as his Kevlar vest.

“What I’m trying to say it’s that I couldn’t say anything because you are the mirror of our own relationship, so there’s that bullshit,” Geoff chuckled, before his eyes found on Ryan’s, a serious expression on his face. “I’d kill anyone who dares to hurt Jack; I reckon you’d do the same for Gavin.”

Ryan nodded. His expression was soft. “I would.”

Geoff’s phone buzzed over the table and he reached for it in silence.

_Wish you were here!_

_Kisses from the other side of town._

The picture was grainy. It was probably taken on a bar somewhere, the shitty lights making their faces have strange shadows over them. Yet the figures on it were indistinguishable.

Jeremy was at the far edge of the table, raising his beer, his head cocked to one side, smug smile on his face. Michael was beside him, his arm thrown around Lindsay’s shoulders, both of their cheeks pressed together. It wouldn’t be weird if they weren’t a little tipsy by now.

Gavin was found beside them, smiling widely. There was a blurry hand beside his face, as if he had been saying hi as the picture was taking. He looked good –his beard grown into a nice length, his hair was combed and his golden glasses were sitting at the top of his head.

Jack was the one taking the picture.

She was smiling widely, her hair into a low ponytail and her bangs going everywhere on her forehead, like she had been combing through them mindlessly. Her Hawaiian shirt was sticking out from one of the edges of the picture, and Geoff hummed, knowing she always looked good on it.

“They are having fun and we are sitting here sharing our feelings,” Ryan said, leaning to look when Geoff turned the screen at him. “We’re old, Geoff.”

“Fuck you, the old one here is you,” Geoff said back, making Ryan frown, his voice getting a higher pitch.

“You’re older than me!”

“Who says that? Where’s your evidence?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re my boss.”

 

* * *

 

The fourth time washed Jack with relief and happiness.

Creating a crew was threat since the beginning: you don’t enter into the criminal life without expecting danger. They knew they had enemies, they knew they had people who would be better if they didn’t own half the city, _they knew._

So when a job went south almost instantaneously, she wasn’t surprised.

There were explosions and civilians yelling at the edges of the street, policemen shooting towards them recklessly as if they never went through the police academy. Jack could feel blood sticking to her suit, on her side, but she was trapped behind a car.

Jeremy appeared next to her, ready to help her out of the shithole they got themselves into.

Gavin blew the cops up and both of them escaped to the car were Michael was waiting for them, feet on the accelerator. He drove down the street and into the mountains, leaving the police behind.

Jack vaguely remembered Jeremy yelling at his phone, probably at one of their subordinates, asking why they still had a wanted level.

She blacked out after that.

Next time she woke up, she was lying on a bed in one of Michael’s properties at the other side of town. She struggled to sit up, feeling the tug of the stitches, but getting up either way.

Jack found the three of them in the living room, talking amongst themselves in quiet voices. Michael had a map on the coffee table, a marker on his hand, while Jeremy pointed things out with his phone pressed on his ear. Gavin just watched them in silence, looking a little pale.

They turned around and by the scared looks on their faces, she knew before they even said anything.

“Who has them?” She asked, sitting beside Gavin, who pulled a blanket over her shoulders. She didn’t even notice she was only wearing her bra, and blushed a bit after thanking the brit.

Jeremy hesitated but Michael was blunt. “Los Vagos, we’re still trying to figure out where.”

Jack nodded in silence and went to search for a burner phone, ready to make some calls herself.

It took them three days.

The lads went without Jack. Gavin fought with her because she was stubborn as fuck, and while her will to rescue Geoff by herself was strong, Gavin’s pleads were stronger to her ears. “Please, Jack,” he said. “We’ll take care of it, we’ll bring him back.”

She had always had a soft side for the younger man.

If she ran the plan on her head one too many times, she didn’t realize. It’s been hours since they last communications with her and, in that small house with nothing to do, she’s going insane. Her stitches burnt and her heart ran on her chest, the bitter taste of something going wrong coming up on her throat.

Jack’s mind asked itself what would happen if Geoff didn’t come back.

The business, the crew, the boys –the whole empire would probably become Jack’s and she wasn’t sure she wanted that. Perhaps, she couldn’t handle it. While she grew this with Geoff, it was wrong for her to keep going without him.

Geoff was Jack’s as much as Jack was Geoff’s.

There was no in between.

Her phone rang.

She shot up from her seat in one of the kitchen chairs and almost ran to her phone at the other side of the kitchen, charging on one of the counters.

_We’re coming back home._

The picture was blurry and Jack couldn’t say if it was because Geoff was walking, or because his hands were shaking. It was a selfie and on the background she could see Ryan, who had Gavin throwing himself at his arms.

Jack couldn’t see Ryan’s face to know how he was but Geoff himself didn’t look great.

He was missing a tooth from his smile, had dried blood on his lip, and a deep bruises forming on his jaw. His hair was going everywhere and there was blood on his white shirt.

She wanted to worry but he was there, _alive_. He was coming back home.

It took them only a few minutes before Jack could hear the cars parking on the front porch.

Under the doorframe at the entrance she stood, observing the boys piling out of the car, looking tired and smelling of gunpowder and sweat. Gavin helped Ryan get out of the car carefully and, with Michael on one side, they managed to get him inside the house.

Jack pressed a kiss on his cheek as he went by, and he just smiled.

Geoff waved the B-Team as they drove away before he walked into the house.

He stopped when his eyes fell on Jack’s form, her bare feet on the concrete that led to the door. They didn’t say anything for a moment because Geoff knew Jack was observing his body, checking if there were any injuries she wasn’t aware of.

It was a while before Geoff walked forward, his dry hands on Jack’s soft arms.

“I’m home,” he let out softly and he couldn’t contain the tears that were forming on his eyes already.

She didn’t feel like crying so she smiled, her hands landing on Geoff’s cheeks carefully.

“Welcome back,” she greeted him.

They shared a chaste kiss before pulling each other into a hug, pressing their warm bodies against each other, knowing that they were real and they were there, and life was good. They stayed there until an awkward Jeremy came out of the house, telling them that they should come in. He couldn’t put his eyes on them, feeling as if he was interrupting something intimate.

They slept on each other’s arms as if it was the first time.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time, Geoff did it because it felt right.

Everyone knew that he was a family man; he loved his boys to the moon and beyond, and would do anything to keep them safe in the dangerous city that was Los Santos. The guys had always joked about Jack and him being mom and dad, and that tickled a funny bone in Geoff.

Thinking of Jack as his made him feel whole.

So maybe the idea of seeing a ring on her finger wasn’t as crazy as he thought.

He found himself scrolling through jewelry websites, searching for engagements rings that would fit Jack’s finger and style. Even when he wanted to buy the most expensive, the biggest, the shiniest ring, he knew Jack wasn’t like that: she was simple, uncomplicated, and probably wouldn’t care if he proposed with a cheap ass ring.

Jack wouldn’t care if he proposed without a ring and that blooms an idea in Geoff’s mind.

“Hey, Ryan!” Geoff called from his office knowing that the other man was just a few doors away.

It didn’t take long for Ryan to appear on his office door and, even with his mask on, Geoff could see him blinking in confusion. “What’s up?”

Geoff leaned back on his chair, smiling. “Are you free today?”

“Are you inviting me out in a date?” He chuckled.

“You wish,” Geoff laughed back. “Want to go car shopping with me?”

Jack had always been the smartest when it came to picking out cars –how fast, how pretty, how it handled; she always knew the answers to that so Geoff didn’t worry. Yet, now that he had this idea brewing on himself, Ryan was the next best thing.

And maybe Ryan read his mind because the smile that bloomed on his face was one of complicity.

“I’d love to. Maybe we go and mod it a bit, too?” And Geoff laughed only because.

They spent the whole afternoon browsing around, thinking what it would be the best thing for Geoff to propose to Jack. It was a while until they find it: a Coquette Classic. While it wasn’t the fastest car in the market, or the fastest one that Geoff could get, it fitted her. He spent his whole cut of the last heist on the car, along with the paintjob and the modifications at Ryan’s recommendation.

By the time it came out of the garage, Geoff’s smile couldn’t get any bigger and it was starting to freak Ryan out, but he couldn’t help it. The Coquette had the same shade of blue that Jack’s car had when they met the first time –deep blue but bright, shinning under the street lights. It roared softly on the pavement and Geoff felt happy with it.

“So, what’s next, boss?” Ryan asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He always seemed serious whenever he had the mask on, but Geoff could _hear_ the smile on his face.

“Let’s drive it to Vinewood, I know a spot,” he said and Ryan only nodded. Both of them entered the car and Geoff kept feeling the seats and the dashboard, entranced by how pretty it was.

He hoped Jack would like it, too.

The parked on a familiar street right at sundown. The orange light was shining down on the pavement and concrete walls full with graffiti’s –even after so many years, Geoff could say that the place looked exactly the same. There they found an open garage, abandoned, just like it had always been, and Ryan parked the car there at Geoff’s instruction.

He sat down on the hood after exiting the car, then he handed Ryan his phone.

“Take a picture,” he said and Ryan fumbled with iPhone settings a little too long, but he took various photos until he was happy how it came out. Geoff smiled widely at him; he was starting to feel butterflies on his stomach.

Ryan sat next to him, crossing his arms, and looking around. “How do you know this place?”

“Jack and me met here,” he answered as he tapped something on his phone. “She was into street racing and I came here to hang out with Burnie. It was one of the best decisions in my life.”

Ryan hummed and observed Geoff’s screen when he turned towards him, before smiling.

“Congrats, boss,” he mumbled, his hand clapping Geoff’s shoulder.

The text that accompanied the picture was simple.

_This is your engagement ring._

That was what Jack received on her phone, making her smile so hard her cheeks started to hurt.

The boys and she had decided to take a ride on one of the newest choppers, doing some sightseeing over their empire. Gavin laughed loudly on her headphones as Michael swung the vehicle from one side to another, Jeremy telling him to stop with a shaky voice.

“What are you smiling at?” Gavin asked, leaning back towards her, his hands tight on the belt that kept him from flying off.

She screamed over her answer, the sound of the blades and the air making their communications choppy. “You dad asked to marry him!”

There’s a strange sensation being born on her chest as Gavin face brighten up, not asking who was dad, but just pure happiness blooming on his face. Michael was the one who interrupted the whole stare off they had, a loud but happy _what?!_ Jeremy only laughed, mumbling _finally._

“Are we over Vinewood?” She asked.

Michael laughed. “We can be!”

Geoff waited for an answer but the sound of blades distracted him from his own worry.

As loyal as he always was, Ryan walked out of the garage, hand ready inside his jacket holding his gun. He looked up at the sky and took out his mask, making Geoff’s heart spike in confusion. By the time the older man made it out to the street, the chopper was landing on a nearby roof and someone was making their way over to them.

Geoff could recognize Jack’s figure anywhere.

She walked over, and Geoff could see her cheeks splashed with freckles, her pink lips were shaped into a wide smile, and the afternoon light made her red hair look more orange than ever. If it was possible for Geoff fall in love with her all over again, he did.

They stood in front of each other, not even noticing all the eyes falling on them.

“You’re an old sappy man, Geoffrey,” she said, her hands caressing the tattooed arms. His hands fell on the curve of her hips easily, as if they were shaped to be there. “I love you.”

They didn’t usually say those three words often so Geoff really savored the moment.

“I love you,” he echoed back. “You want to marry this old sappy man?”

Jack answered with her lips meeting Geoff’s.

There was cacophony of sounds around them, guns and happy yells, and everything felt right.

Both of them drove back on the Coquette, christening it a few roads from home.

 

* * *

 

The last time, it was their fault.

It wasn’t a lie that they could get rowdy when they were horny. Everyone stepped back into their own rooms or outside the apartment whenever they saw the intention on their eyes, or heard the faint moans and groans coming at the end of the hallway.

 _That_ wasn’t their fault.

They let themselves enjoy the moment at the fullest.

Whenever Jack sprawled under him on top of the bed, Geoff’s heart melted. The milky skin where freckles danced, were bruises bloomed, were scars had a home, it was Geoff’s favourite pastime. He could spend hours tracing her body, leaving kisses, and seeing shivers of want affecting her skin.

He was enamored with the way his inked skin contrasted against hers.

“Geoff,” Jack moaned quietly when his fingers traced over her nipples one too many times –hypnotizing to him, annoying for her. She wriggled on the bed, her hips rising slightly as if they were searching for something. Geoff looked at her with his tired eyes and kissed her, not reciprocating with the same passion as Jack, because he knew what she was trying to accomplish.

After some manhandling from Jack’s side and a lot of fake indignant complains from Geoff’s, she finally managed to settle him at her open legs.

Geoff’s thumb caressed her lower lips carefully, making Jack sigh.

“You’re so wet, sweetie,” he mumbled and Jack’s only response was a whine. “So warm.” His finger made itself at home as it entered slowly. It was teasingly slow, making Jack insane, but it didn’t stay like that too long. Geoff added two fingers almost immediately, Jack’s hips shot up from the sudden burst of pleasure as they hit a tender spot inside her.

She felt herself going towards the edge because he has been teasing her for so _long_ , so she tapped with hand on Geoff’s arm, babbling his name.

He stopped almost immediately, worry obvious on his voice. “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing,” she let out breathlessly. “Fuck me.”

Whoever met Geoff, they would say that he was the serious one, who kept the guys in line, who had the iron hand of the crew. But, in moments like these, it was obvious that Jack was the one who was in control –Geoff wouldn’t like it any other way.

He pulled his fingers off her, slowly, and he enjoyed her small chocked moan at the emptiness. He went to get a condom from the bedside table but she stopped him –they still used condoms even when they haven’t had any other sexual partners because they weren’t stupid. Yet, Jack’s face told him _just this one_ and Geoff obliged.

Still, he lubed her up just in case, and entered painfully slow.

From where he was, Geoff watched Jack’s mouth become an o, her head going back, and her fingers digging on the sheets. He took both of her legs and raised them up, so he could press himself whole into her, and her face was a work of art.

Geoff started pounding into her, leaning forward and bending her with him.

Jack could only moan and gasp at Geoff’s movements, leaving her breathless.

It always surprised Jack how this incredible man could make her a puddle of pure sensations and emotions even after all those years together. How it seemed like he always learned what new buttons to push, how to make her cum faster or slower, how to make her _squirt_ –it was great.

His lips tried to meet with hers, but she was too busy catching her breath between thrusts; Geoff continued pressing kisses on her jaw and neck and collarbone.

At the corner of her eye, Jack caught how Geoff’s hand disappeared to the nightstand.

Before she could even ask, Geoff was leaning back and, well, he had her phone on his hand. She clenched around his dick, making him gasp softly.

“I’m saving this for later,” he let out between breathes as he took a photo. “I’ll send it to myself.”

Jack would see it minutes later: her boobs and her perky pink nipples were at the top of the picture, framing some hickeys Geoff had left there days before, then her skin extended downward where her pussy was exposed, Geoff’s dick in her.

It was a fucking hot picture.

After that, the whole room was the echoing with the sounds of the mattress moving, their own pants and moans and groans, and the wet sound of Geoff’s dick moving into Jack.

It didn’t take long before it was interrupted by Jack’s quiet voice, calling out Geoff’s name. He shushed her, his hips moving erratically, knowing that both of them were close. Jack let out a laugh before it shaped into a loud moan and Geoff could feel the tightness around him.

He pulled back, Jack’s hands trying to stop him, and he came on her stomach. He painted her skin and Jack hummed happily at it. Even then, he knew he had pulled far too slow, because there was some coming out of her.

“I love you,” he mumbled as leaned away, his thumb caressing her entrance once again.

Jack made him lean over her, so she could kiss him. “I love you, too.”

They were still basking on the afterglow when they heard Gavin scream from the other side of the penthouse. Usually, when that happened, they would ignore it because it probably was someone messing with him.

Yet, this time, he sounded actually horrified and that didn’t settle well with them.

They shared a look before Geoff pulled his boxers on, then accepting the gun Jack took from under her pillow. She wrapped herself with the sheets, tumbling out of the bed.

When they finally reached out the living room, everyone was looking at them.

“What’s going on?” Geoff asked with his gun ready to fire.

It took them a moment to realize that Michael was crying silently in laughter at the edge of the couch, while Jeremy paced around the windows and Jack was sure he was thinking if he could break them and jump –his face was flushed in embarrassment.

Gavin was curled up in the corner of the couch, looking at nothing with wide eyes, as if he had seen something he didn’t want to see.

“You look as if you just saw your parents having sex,” Geoff joked as he lowered his gun. Jack let out a soft exclamation when Michael started to laugh harder.

“Yeah, that happened,” it was Ryan. He showed them the picture that Geoff told her he was going to send to himself. Geoff paled. “I guess Geoff and Gavin are too close on the contact list, isn’t?”

Jack laughed before pressing a kiss on Geoff’s petrified face and returning to their bedroom.

She needed a nap after _that._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
